"The Second International Symposium on Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva (FOP)" will be held October 29-31, 1995 at the Wyndham Franklin Plaza Hotel in Philadelphia The major longterm goal of the meeting is to stimulate research in basic bone biology that is applicable to the study and treatment of FOP and other disabling diseases of heterotopic bone morphogenesis in children and adults. This symposium will foster the accomplishment of the following specific aims: 1) to define the current knowledge of bone morphogenesis that is applicable to the study of FOP and other disabling disorders of bone development, 2) to explore and define future directions for research in skeletal development and bone formation applicable to the study of FOP and related disorders, 3) to stimulate novel multidisciplinary approaches to the understanding and treatment of FOP and related disorders of heterotopic ossification, 4) to foster seminal contributions front a broad spectrum of bone biology in order to better understand and treat FOP, and 5) to disseminate knowledge on these multidisciplinary interactions through the publication of abstracts and proceedings of this symposium in order to attract new ideas and investigators to this exciting area of bone biology. The assembly of a distinguished group of investigators from a wide spectrum of biological and medical sciences will permit valuable exchange of information and ideas that will aid in understanding the molecular pathophysiology of FOP, in developing relevant transgenic animal models, in formulating practical approaches to prevention of disabling complications, and in achieving the ultimate long term goal of developing more effective treatment strategies. Directions for future research will be highlighted in all sessions and workshops. The meeting format will include formal presentations and small working-group sessions, and will provide a unique opportunity for a robust exchange of ideas in a relaxed setting conducive to a meaningful interdisciplinary discussion. Attendance of approximately 50 scientists and physicians is expected. Most invited attendees are experts in an area relevant to the discussion, but attendance by medical and graduate students not directly involved in FOP research will be encouraged. As with The First International FOP Symposium, enthusiastic attendance by FOP patients and their families is expected, with at least 40% of the entire known FOP patient population of the United States being represented. The proceedings and abstracts of the meeting will be published.